This invention relates to a training attachment for a bicycle. The invention is used in combination with a standard bicycle, and is especially provided for use by a trainer for assisting a trainee rider of the bicycle in maintaining balance. In alternative applications, the invention may be used by a parent to control the speed of his child riding the bicycle, or for assisting his child up steep hills.
Training devices, such as wheel attachments, have been used in the past by parents for teaching their child how to ride a bicycle. For many children, such devices are not sufficiently challenging, and become relatively useless as a teaching aid over a short period of time. When the training wheels are removed, the child is generally not prepared to ride the bicycle completely unassisted. Thus, the parent typically helps the control the bicycle by holding the handle bar or seat and running alongside of the bicycle as the child peddles. Without the security of his parent by his side, the child is reluctant to attempt maneuvering the bicycle on his own. In most instances, this ultimately increases the amount of time and practice required before the child learns to comfortably ride the bicycle without any assistance.
The training attachment of the present invention allows the parent to maintain full control of the bicycle from a remote position outside of the view of the child rider. This gives the child a sense of riding on his own, and builds confidence without risking injury. As a result, the child quickly and safely learns to ride his bicycle.